housefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Wilde
Olivia Jane Cockburn (born March 10, 1984), known professionally as Olivia Wilde, is an Irish American actress, screenwriter, producer, director, and model. She has appeared in a number of television and film productions. Wilde has starred in TV productions such as The O.C., The Black Donnellys and House, M.D., and in films such as Tron: Legacy, Cowboys & Aliens, In Time, and Drinking Buddies. Early life Wilde was born in New York City. Her mother, Leslie Cockburn (née Redlich), is an American-born 60 Minutes producer and journalist. Her father, Andrew Cockburn a journalist, was born in London to British parents but raised in Ireland. Her uncles, Alexander Cockburn and Patrick Cockburn, also worked as journalists. Wilde's older sister, Chloe Cockburn, is a civil rights attorney in New York. Her aunt, Sarah Caudwell, was a writer, and her paternal grandfather, Claud Cockburn, was a novelist and journalist. Wilde's father's upper-class British ancestors lived in several places at the height of British Empire, including Beijing (where her paternal grandfather was born), Kolkata, Mumbai, Cairo and Tasmania (one of her paternal great-great-grandfathers, Henry Arthur Blake, was Governor of Hong Kong). Wilde's father's ancestors include abolitionist and Anglican minister James Ramsay, politician George Arbuthnot, lawyer, judge, and literary figure Henry Cockburn, Lord Cockburn, Lord Provost of Edinburgh Sir William Arbuthnot, and Sir Thomas Osborne. Wilde's ancestry includes English, Irish, Scottish, Manx, and German; she is also of 1/64th Sephardi Jewish descent (from Spain and Portugal) through Ralph Bernal, a British Whig politician and actor. Wilde has said that as a result of her parents' occupations, she has a "strong journalistic streak," being "really critical and analytical. Both her parents were prominent in the Washington social scene, hosting dinner parties. Her mother once recounted a story of a four-year-old Wilde eavesdropping one night on a conversation between diplomat Richard Holbrooke and singer Mick Jagger, until Jagger noticed her and shooed her to bed. She has wanted to become an actress since the age of two. For a short time, Wilde's family had a house in Guilford, Vermont. She attended Georgetown Day School in Washington, D.C., as well as Phillips Academy in Andover, Massachusetts, graduating in 2002. She also studied acting at the Gaiety School of Acting in Dublin, Ireland. Wilde had writer Christopher Hitchens as a babysitter. Career She has appeared in the movies The Girl Next Door, Alpha Dog, Conversations with Other Women and Turistas. She became known for her role on The O.C. as Alex Kelly, although she originally auditioned for the role of Marissa Cooper. She has also appeared in the Dashboard Confessional music video for "Stolen", and the French Kicks music video for "So Far We Are". In 2007, Wilde was a part of the ensemble cast of the short-lived NBC mid-season drama The Black Donnellys. Her character, Jenny Reilly, was a principal female character in the series following the lives of an Irish-American family tied to organized crime in New York City. Also in 2007, Wilde appeared in the play Beauty on the Vine, a political thriller, playing three different characters. Wilde joined the cast of the Fox medical drama House in September 2007, making her first appearance the episode The Right Stuff. She played a secretive and bisexual young internist with Huntington's disease, Dr. Remy Hadley, nicknamed Thirteen, who was handpicked by House out of a number of applicants to join his team. Wilde told Star magazine how she sometimes took cues from her character even when she was not working, saying, "I'm now convinced that I'm a doctor. I mean, if someone says they have a pain, I'm like, 'Well, that's your spleen.'" On October 7, 2008, Wilde appeared in a video on Funny or Die showing how much she enjoys registering early for the U.S. presidential election, "Olivia Wilde Does It Early"http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/e222fbee64/olivia-wilde-does-it-early-from-fod-team . She appeared in the 2009 comedy film Year One. She played Quorra in Disney's Tron: Legacy, which opened on December 17, 2010. In the December 2010/January 2011 issue of Details, Wilde was quoted as saying she panicked the first time she saw her costume for the movie: "I saw the boobs on the suit and I said, 'Oh hell no. I'm doing kicks and backflips in this thing?' She also reprised her role as Quorra in Tron: Uprising in the episode "Isolated". She was seen in flashbacks of Paige's past, where she befriended Quorra, not knowing that she was an ISO (isomorphic algorithm) at the time. Wilde played Ella Swenson in the science fiction Western film Cowboys & Aliens. Her character works with Jake Lonergan (Daniel Craig), and Woodrow Dolarhyde (Harrison Ford), to save their town from evil aliens. Wilde played Sabrina McKay in the comedy film The Change-Up. Her character is the love interest of Mitch Planko, who was played by Ryan Reynolds. In January 2011, it was announced that Wilde was cast alongside Chris Pine in the film People Like Us, released in June 2012. In August 2011, it was announced Wilde would be leaving House to pursue her film career. Wilde left House a few months later, in the episode Charity Case. In May 2012, Wilde returned to House for the final two episodes, Holding On and Everybody Dies. The New York Observer has described Wilde as having a "throaty voice" and the "wide, teal-eyed charisma of Hollywood in the days of yore". She has cited Meryl Streep, Sigourney Weaver, Frances McDormand, Catherine Keener and Robin Wright Penn as acting inspirations. She won the 2006 US Comedy Arts Festival Film Discovery Jury Award for Best Actress for Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas (2006), and in 2008 at the Teen Choice Awards, she was nominated for the Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Breakout Star Female for House. Also in 2008, Wilde was honored alongside Jesse Eisenberg with the Vail Film Festival Rising Star Award. On September 24, 2013, Variety and Entertainment Weekly reported that Wilde will guest voice-star in the long-running adult animated series American Dad!, the episode slated to air as part of the show's 10th season (2013–14). In February 2014, it was announced that Wilde will star and produce in the thriller Meadowland directed by Reed Morano from a script by Chris Rossi. Personal life Wilde has dual citizenship in the United States and Ireland. She derived her stage name "Wilde" from Irish author Oscar Wilde. She changed her surname while in high school, to honor the writers in her family, many of whom used pen names. She is a vegan and was voted PETA's Sexiest Vegetarian Celebrity of 2010. Relationships On June 7, 2003, Wilde married Tao Ruspoli, an Italian filmmaker and musician, whose family owns a famed palazzo in Italy, in Washington, Virginia, on a school bus with only a pair of witnesses, when she was nineteen years old. She later said the marriage occurred in an abandoned school bus because it was the only place where they could be completely alone, as the marriage was a secret at the time. On February 8, 2011, she and Ruspoli announced that they were separating. Wilde filed for divorce in Los Angeles County Superior Court on March 3, 2011, citing "irreconcilable differences". The divorce was finalized on September 29, 2011. Wilde did not seek spousal support, and the pair reached a private agreement on property division. Wilde began dating actor Jason Sudeikis in November 2011, and they became engaged in January 2013. They have one son, Otis Alexander (born April 20, 2014). Political activism Wilde is a board member of Artists for Peace and Justice, which provides education and health services in Haiti, and the ACLU of Southern California. Previously, Wilde was a supporter of the youth voter organization, 18 in '08. She serves on their advisory council and appeared in a public service announcement that debuted June 30, 2008. In 2008, Wilde campaigned with actors Justin Long and her then-current House castmate Kal Penn for the 2008 U.S. Democratic Party Presidential nominee Barack Obama. She also appeared in the MoveOn.org mock-PSA "supporting" the rights of the healthcare insurance industry. Wilde was commended by the Coalition of Immokalee Workers, a farmworkers' union, for supporting the Fair Foods campaign. In 2013, she appeared in a video clip for Gucci's "Chime for Change" campaign that aims to raise funds and awareness of women's issues in terms of education, health, and justice. Trivia *A fixture on Maxim's "Hot 100" list, finishing #1 in 2009 *Her parents only had one foray into feature films, the 1997 film Peacemaker, which they wrote and co-produced *As a child, told Mick Jagger to get out of her chair at the dinner table *Younger than Amber Tamblyn, but older than Odette Annable and Charlyne Yi *Her dog Paco has been the mascot for the clothing chain Old Navy since 2006 *Dyes her hair - is a natural blonde *Her character on The O.C., ''Alex Kelly, was also bisexual *Was considered for the role of Vesper Lynd in ''Casino Royale, ''but lost out to French actress Eva Green. *Is shy around men. Had difficulty talking to Hugh Laurie on set, and initially thought she wasn't pretty enough for her current fiance Jason Sudekis. Filmography *''Meeting Magdalene ''(1995) (short) *''Skin - ''6 episodes (2003-2004) **With Cameron Richardson in 5 episodes ** With Hira Ambrosino and Terry Maratos in "True Lies", "Blowback", "Amber Synn" **With Hira Ambrosino in "Endorsement" and "Secrets & Lies" *''The Girl Next Door ''(2004) with Chris Marquette and Ulysses Lee *''The O.C. - ''13 episodes (2004-2005) **With Kathleen York in "The Rainy Day Women", "The Father Knows Best" and "The SnO.C." **With Samantha Quan in "The Lonely Hearts Club" **With Michael Nouri in "The New Kids on the Block" *''Conversations with Other Women ''(2005) *''Alpha Dog ''(2006) *''Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas ''(2006) with Patrick Fugit, John Cho, Matthew Lillard and Wes Ramsey *''Camjackers ''(2006) *''Turistas ''(2006) with Beau Garrett *''The Black Donnellys ''- 13 episodes (2007) **With Ken Garito in "The Black Drop" *''The Death and Life of Bobby Z ''(2007) with J.R. Villarreal *''Fix ''(2008) with Douglas Spain *''Year One ''(2009) *''The Ballad of G.I. Joe ''(2009) (Video short) *''Wierd: The Al Yankovic Story ''(2010) (Video short) with Brian Huskey *''The Next Three Days ''(2010) with Veronica Brown *''TRON: Legacy ''(2010) with Beau Garrett and Yaya DaCosta *''Tron: Evolution ''(2010) (Video game) *''On the Inside ''(2011) with Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *''Cowboys & Aliens ''(2011) with Robert Lee Bell *''The Change-Up ''(2011) *''Butter ''(2011) *''In Time ''(2011) with Trever O'Brien and Shyloh Oostwald *''Saturday Night Live - ''1 episode (2011) *''Free Hugs ''(2011) (Short) with Jaclyn Jonet (also wrote and directed) *''The Words ''(2012) with Brian Klugman (who also directed) and Zeljko Ivanek *''Deadfall ''(2012) *''House, M.D. - ''81 episodes (2007-2012) *''People Like Us ''(2012) with David Kelsey, Rif Hutton and Robert Lee Bell *''TRON: Uprising - ''1 episode (2012) *''Robot Chicken - ''1 episode (2012) *''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone ''(2013) *''Drinking Buddies ''(2013) with Ron Livingston *''Rush ''(2013) *''Third Person ''(2013) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ''- 1 episode (2013) *''Her ''(2013) *''Portlandia ''- 1 episode (2014) *''Better Living Through Chemistry ''(2014) with Peter Jacobson *''American Dad! - 1 episode (2014) with Curtis Armstrong *''The Longest Week (2014) *''The Lazarus Effect ''(2015) *''Portlandia ''- 3 episodes (2014-2015) *''Meadowland ''(2015) with Anna Khaja Awards and nominations *Won IMDB STARmeter award - 2013 *Nominated for MTV Movie Award for Best Breakout Star for ''TRON: Legacy -'' 2010 *Nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award as part of the regular cast of ''House M.D. ''for Oustanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series - 2009 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actress: Comedy for ''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone ''- 2013 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Breakout: Female for ''TRON: Legacy - ''2011 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actress: Drama for ''House, M.D. - ''2011 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actress: Drama for ''House, M.D. - ''2010 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actress: Drama for ''House, M.D. ''- 2009 *Nominated for a Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Breakout Star Female for ''House, M.D. - ''2008 *Won U.S. Comedy Arts Film Festival award for Best Actress for ''Bickford Schmeckler's Cool Ideas - ''2006 *Won Rising Star Award at the Vail Film Festival - 2008 External links *Olivia Wilde at IMDB *Olivia Wilde at Wikipedia - This article uses text from Wikipedia under a Creative Commons license *Olivia Wilde at Turner Classic Movies *Olivia Wilde at Allmovie *Olivia Wilde on Twitter *Olivia Wilde playlist at Youtube *Olivia Wilde news at Huffington Post *Olivia Wilde at Rotten Tomatoes *Olivia Wilde fan site *Olivia Wilde on Facebook *Olivia Wilde on Instagram *Olivia Wilde at TV.com *Olivia Wilde's channel on Funny or Die *Olivia Wilde on Reddit 'This article was the featured article for June, 2014''' house_md_5x05_lucky_thirteen_26.jpg house_md_5x05_lucky_thirteen_40.jpg Thirteen.jpg Olivia-Wilde-40.jpg Category:Actors Category:Popular pages Category:Producers Category:Featured articles